Electronic documents can contain content such as text, spreadsheets, diagrams, and images. Electronic documents can be the subject of a variety of activities, many of them performed by multiple people. These can include, for example: authoring/editing a document, viewing/reading a document, commenting on portions of a document, citing to portions of a document or incorporating them in other documents, etc.